


The Talks

by AXEe



Series: Family Matters [29]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: 6 year old CJ, F/F, F/M, Family, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Sex Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 09:31:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11415096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: CJ has two important questions to ask.  Her mothers panic at each one





	1. The Birds & the Bees

**Author's Note:**

  * For [polybi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/polybi/gifts).



> Hello! More Family Matters! Also, this is officially my one hundredth fic!!! WHOOO!!! ENJOY!!! :=)

******

They had both been dreading that question; ever since CJ could talk she’d started asking questions: _’how did this work?’_ , _‘why did people do this thing?’_ , _’why did she have two moms but Alura only had one?’_ (that question had been nerve-racking as it was, but it was nothing compared to this one, nothing),

Alex took a breath

“Sorry, honey, what did you say?” she asked, maybe she just misheard it?

“What’s sex?” CJ repeated calmly

Right

That’s what she thought CJ said

Well damn! Now what?

******

Alex’s first solution was the simplest: pass the buck. Unfortunately the rest of the Superfamily (thanks Winn) saw right through her, Kara had laughed hysterically and then said no, James had chuckled and then offered a few words of encouragement that she couldn’t really remember now, Lucy had just laughed. Hard. And loud, until Alex had just hung up the phone to Lucy’s calls for Winn, Winn—obviously having been told by Lucy—had actually been the most helpful

 _“Just be honest,”_ he said _“don’t be, you know, graphic, but just tell her. There’s a thing on PBS about human development tonight, watch that with her_ ” he advised

“OK,” she finally sighed “thanks Winn”

“ _Anytime_ ”

******

Astra’s reaction would have been funny in any other circumstances. It took her about five minutes to start blinking again, then there was another five minutes of her muttering and mumbling in what Alex assumed was an attempt at speech, and then ten minutes of energetic and imaginative cursing in Kryptonese (complete with energetic hand gestures and frantic pacing) before she finally sank down on the bed with a groan, burying her face in her hands

“What did you tell her?” she finally groaned

“Nothing yet,” Alex admitted “there’s something on PBS about human development tonight, I figured that we could watch it with her and explain it”

“Whoo” Astra muttered darkly…

******

The program turned out to be _Nova_ , and began, rather obviously, with a short summery on human sex. With CJ happily engrossed in the screen, Alex and Astra sat down on either side of her, watching as she mowed her way though pizza slice number ten. When the end credits finally rolled, CJ turned and looked up at her parents curiously

“So, is there anything you want to ask us?” Alex began

“Maybe,” CJ frowned “why do people have sex if they don’t want babies?”

“Well, you see,” Astra began, fidgeting like Alex had never seen “sex isn’t just for making babies, it also feels good. People like to do things that feel good”

“OK,” CJ nodded “why does it feel good?”

“Well…” Alex began. It had honestly gone better than they thought, CJ had sat quietly, listening, absorbing each bit of information, even when Astra became a bit _too_ detailed. But through it all, CJ had only asked a question or two, she didn’t seem weirded out or upset by any of the information, if anything she seemed happy to learn.

Finally, after about an hour of back and forth Q&A, CJ finally yawned, Astra had quickly scooped her up and tucked her in, where she’d snuggled up to Ms. Penguin and immediately gone to sleep

“That was humiliating,” Astra grumbled by the door “embarrassed by a six year old”

“I’ll say,” Alex sighed “do you think we scared her for life?” she wondered

“No,” Astra shook her head “she’s strong and eager to learn, I think she’ll be fine...”

 ******

**Nine years later…**

Fifteen year old CJ sighed and smirked at her boyfriend

“That was fun,” she commented, Jeremy nodded dimly “you’re not _still_ embarrassed are you?” CJ groaned “it happens to every man at least once, _especially_ if its their first time”

“But it’s your first time too” he spoke up

“So? Think of it as a complement: you’re so aroused by me that you can’t hold it in, simple”

“How are you so, so…relaxed about this?” Jeremy asked “about all of this?”

CJ shrugged

“I have good parents” she dismissed…


	2. Moms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CJ deals with intolerance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update! Enjoy! :=)

******

Astra smiled as CJ scampered into the car, waving to some of the other kids as she buckled up

“All buckled?” Astra asked as she shifted the car into gear

“Buckled” CJ beamed in the rearview. Smiling, Astra shifted the car into gear, adjusted the radio, and quietly drove out of the parking lot. It was into the third verse of the Beatles _’When I’m sixty-four’_ that Astra noticed that something was off

“CJ? Are you all right?” she asked

“I guess so” CJ shrugged, looking oddly…not melancholy, but decidedly upset or confused about something. Frowning herself, Astra pulled the car to the curb and shut off the engine

“Come here,” she patted the passenger seat, grunting as CJ accidently elbowed her in the face as she scampered into the front “now, what’s wrong, my little star?” she asked

“Why do I have two moms?” CJ asked, Astra swallowed, they had been expecting this one, Astra herself had asked that question herself to her own mothers as a child. But Krypton had been different, there never had been any stigma against homosexuality, there wasn’t even a word for it in Kryptonese, at most a same-sex couple were something unusual, but nothing upsetting, even in the more rural, conservative areas of the planet

Not like Earth

“Why do you want to know?” Astra began cautiously

“Well you know Carly?” CJ asked, Astra nodded, oh they knew Carly. Carly Stevens was a little bully, a passive-aggressive miniature of her mother, one of the mean moms that filled the PTA (and why they had joined was beyond Astra), Carly, like her mother, excelled at saying something that sounded complementary but was actually insulting

“What did she say to you?” Astra growled out, visions of stringing Mrs. Stevens up to a flagpole filling her head

“She said that it was ‘funny’ that I had two moms,” CJ explained “and I guess, I started thinking….why? ‘Cause Alura’s got a mom and a dad, so why do I have two moms?”

“You have two mothers because your Mom and I love each other,” Astra began “and we wanted to have a child. Does that make sense?”

“Uh-huh,” CJ nodded “but why are people so…mean about it?” she asked

Astra sighed, suddenly remembering that taunts that she and Alura had endured from children when they had been CJ’s age, all for the ‘sin’ of simply being identical twins

“People are often frightened by things they don’t understand,” she began “and when they’re scared they sometimes make jokes or say mean things to make themselves feel better”

“So…I’m not weird because I have two moms?” CJ asked

“Never” Astra vowed. CJ frowned, then nodded, back to her usual bubbly self

“OK” she beamed

“Good,” Astra nodded “now go and buckle up” she chuckled as CJ scurried on into the back and buckled up again. It wasn’t that simple, Astra knew, people would mostly like bully CJ for having two mothers for years to come, and that bullying would get worse once they found out that she was half alien. But she would never let it bother her, Astra knew, because she was like Alex, she was like Astra herself, strong and resilient…

******

**Six years later…**

“CJ,” eleven year old Alura cautiously took a breath “easy…,” she warned “easy”

Next to her, breathing harshly, twelve year old CJ now stood over a bleeding Frankie Williams. Frankie who had just made the mistake of calling CJ a ‘homo’, which she had taken in stride, it was when he’d followed up that insult with calling her mothers a ‘pair of lesbo dykes’ that she’d punched him, adding a few kicks to his stomach for good measure

Frankly, Alura couldn’t blame her even as a teacher stormed over and gathered all three up (despite Alura’s yells that she wasn’t the one who hit him) and marched them into the Principal’s office

******

“…she then started kicking him, shouting several words that I won’t bear to repeat” the principal finished

Alex and Astra both quietly nodded

“Where the hell were you?!” they both demanded

“I’m sorry…?”

“Where was a teacher when this little punk was calling my daughter a homo? Huh?!” Alex demanded “so if someone used the N-word for her cousin you do something, but not if CJ gets called a ‘homo’?”

“Mrs. Danvers…”

“Save it!” Alex snapped as she stood up “we’re taking her home and you can be sure that someone’s going hear from our lawyer” she added as they gathered up their daughter and marched out into the empty hall

“I’m in trouble aren’t I?” CJ sighed

“Yes and no,” Alex sighed “look, we’re proud that you stood up for your family, and for me and your mother, but…you can’t just punch everybody who insults you”

“I know,” CJ sighed “and I won’t do it again, promise”

“We know,” Astra smiled “they said that you broke his nose, that true?”

“Yep,” CJ nodded “I think I knocked a tooth out too”

“That’s my girl” Alex grinned

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
